Logic or Love?
by PureXana
Summary: Kyouya's old friend Morishino has returned for a rematch?....A Rematch of what though?...and Does this rematch really have any importance?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, you guys may have read some chapters of my fruits basket story which I will assure you I plan to start putting up more chapters again. Things have been a bit hectic so I haven't gotten the chance. Gomen. Anyways this story as you can see is a fan fiction to Ouran, and unfortunately it's going to end up with death. But have no fear because one of the hosts will not die, it will be the Oc I have created for the story. So let us begin.

* * *

Spring had just began and the cherry blossoms were just now blooming life was good and so was business for the Host club. Last weeks little mishap had turned out quite profitable. Tamaki and the twins had been fighting over Haruhi and the great king Tamaki just so happened to accidentally push Haruhi into a lip lock with Hikaru. Kaoru immediately went into a hurt mode, fake tears and all, and Hikaru was there to instantly console him. That week continued with arguments between Hikaru and Tamaki and romance troubles between them all. But not as if any of this mattered to Kyouya the Shadow king, so long as he was making money off it, he wouldn't interfere.

Though today would be just a bit different. A rival to challenge the Shadow king, supposedly the smartest in the Host club and the school.

Typing away on his computer, working on the new issue of Host club monthly, yelling echoed in his ears mainly between the elder twin and the King. "It was not my fault! You pushed me into Haruhi! ~" "Says you! We were just playing around with her and you had to ruin the fun!" "Why don't you just forget about it, it was just a mishap nothing bad" Haruhi muttered looking up from her book. The whole club seemed to be silent for a moment as they all looked to her; even Kyouya's typing had halted. The twins grinned devishly as they approached her arms wrapping around her shoulders. "So then you" "liked kissing him then?" The twins chuckled. Tamaki's mouth dropped did she really like kissing him?!

Haruhi shook her head and untangled they're arms. "No, it's just it was a mistake and there's really nothing you can do about it" Tamaki sighed in relief and was about to embrace Haruhi in a fatherly hug, when they're guests started pouring in. For now he would once again have to wait.

Time went on and the Host club was busy entertaining. Renge the self proclaimed host club manage running around making sure everything was running smoothly, most would have assumed she was stealing Kyouya's job, but he didn't seem to mind it, besides when he was with customers he really didn't have time to do business work.

"Wow, look at him" "What is he on? It looks like a piece of wood with miniature wheels" "Oh my gosh he's going to fall!" "No he's alright see! ~" Girls soon began to clutter over to the windows, some even leaving the Hosts to see what the fuss was about. Within seconds even the Hosts had joined the crowd, except for Kyouya who remained seated, he figured the sight outside was of little importance.

Outside in the court yard, was what appeared to be a young man skate boarding onto the terrace, his skateboard skidding on rails and jumping over well proportioned bushes. Occasionally nicking off leaves from their tops. Then he vanished and the whole room went silent for a few moments till screaming and yelling came from the main hall. Hurriedly girls and hosts crowded to the door to see girls running away slightly smiling slightly scared. Right behind them rolled up the boy a ratty baseball cap covering his eyes from sight, a baggy grey sweatshirt covering his upper body and almost to his knees and a pair of black shorts that were barely visible beneath the sweater. Skidding the board to a stop in front of the third music room, students inside the doors watched excited to see what he would do next.

The boy stepped on the back of his board harshly making it flip up into his hand. Tucking it under his arm he pushed passed the crowd and into the music room immediately spotting Kyouya typing away on his keyboard. "Oi! Ootori. You missed our rematch last month, that's not very gentlemen like" The boy spoke jokingly, but his voice wasn't as boyish as you would have thought, in fact it sounded much sweeter and slightly high pitched almost like a girls. Kyouya seemed to recognize the voice like he had heard what the boy was going to say before he even spoke, showing it with a small smirk as his eyes continued to scan the screen. "Sorry to Disappoint, Morishino, but I had other obligations to attend to" He muttered glancing to Tamaki who had begun to poke and prod at the boy's board. Who continued to pull it away agitated.

The Obligation Kyouya had spoken of was a little field trip Tamaki had planned a month ago to go to Kyoto where they were supposedly having a commoner fair. When in actuality it was just a farmers market having a sale. Finally the one called Morishino for now stepped forward not saying a word as he handed his board over to the King who brought it back to the circle of girls and hosts to examine it. "I'll be more then willing to reschedule our little….game…..When would you like to have it?" Kyouya asked, finally bringing his eyes away from the screen to look at the boy. Morishino smiled and pulled a square like board from his bag. "Now." He muttered setting it down on one of the tables.

No longer was the crowd behind him interested in the skate board, no instead they were far more interested in the so called game Kyouya had mentioned.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, Next chapter we'll find out some things about this new character Morishino like a little secret. And learn what the so called game is all about.

Leave me responses, and maybe if I get enough comments asking for more, I'll do my best to put some more up before I forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter, and sorry to disappoint but no Kyouya will not be doing any skateboarding. I believe he'd kill before he did something so ridiculous lol. Anyways in this Chapter you'll be finding out a bit about Morishino and Kyouya's game.

* * *

Kyouya smiled and shut the laptop gently till it clicked beneath his fingers. "Alright then, If it will please you Morishino" Kyouya pushed through the sea of watchers and sat down across from Morishino who flipped over the board reveling it to be a Chess board. "Chess is that all really?!" Kaoru questioned. "Hardly seems interesting" Hikaru added. Kyouya and Morishino chuckled lightly setting up the pieces. "Chess is supposedly one of the best ways to test ones logic...isn't that Ootori?" Morishino questioned placing his last piece down. Kyouya nodded with a smirk. "No more formalities Seiki, we are...old friends after all" Kyouya looked up over his glasses to see the boy across from him smile lightly and nod. "Alright Kyouya. Shall we begin then?" Kyouya nodded and took the first turn.

Time went on and so did the game, seemed neither one was ever losing, and as they're came continued the crowd dwindled but only slightly, most wanted to see Kyouya win, all knew he would. Except Haruhi. 'he's planning something....why would he smile through the whole game with out falter if he wasn't?...I guess the hats shadow hides his smile but not from everyone' Haruhi thought and as the game progressed it seemed more people began to suspect the boy of planning something. and they were right indeed he was planning something but it wouldn't involve the game or breaking the rules.

Soon Hikaru and Kaoru retired to the couches tired of standing and watching something so pointless they knew who would win, after all this happened almost every year. "why doesn't Sei just give up, he knows he can't win" "Maybe he still believes there's a chance" the twins laughed, which drew in Haruhi. "So does Morishino come often and challenge Kyouya?" she asked. The twins shook they're heads. "No. Morishino comes once a year to challenge Kyouya to this silly chess game" Hikaru answered. "And he always looses" Kaoru had to add. The three glanced back over to the crowd then back to each other. "So what did Kyouya mean by old friends?" Haruhi then asked. The twins sighed. "Morishino was the son of a Ootori officer who was the body guard of Kyouya. Morishino would follow his dad all the time so naturally the two met a lot" " Eventually they just kind of hung out, like Kyouya and Tamaki." Haruhi nodded. "But then Morishino moved away to America and the two stopped talking, and when Kyouya got into middle school he'd fly back every year just to challenge him to this stupid chess game." "that's all we know" .

"Well Seiki seems like your going to lose again I'm afraid" Kyouya muttered, everyone who had retired back to couches or tables quickly hurried back to circle the two. Who each had one figure left, and it was Kyouya's turn. "Guess so" Morishino replied smiling. "and he loses again" the twins muttered un shocked. Kyouya lifted the figure slightly into the air and just as he was about to place it, Morishino stood up leaned foreword and Kissed Kyouya harshly on the lips, making his hand freeze. Giddy squeals of fandom and cries of sadness filled the room and eyes widened at the sight, including Kyouya's. Morishino did not pull away. Not till Kyouya's fingers let the figure fall and land on the wrong space with a clunk.

Morishino smiled at the sound and pulled away slowly. "Sorry couldn't help myself...Ootori san." He muttered his voice obviously filled with amusement. Kyouya regained his senses quickly and brought his hand up into the air then quickly brought it down upon Morishino's cheek who gasped lightly at the pain. "How dare you!" Kyouya growled. The room went silent as Kyouya glared down at Morishino who held his cheek. "You call yourself a boy?!" Kyouya growled. Morishino coughed then smiled and sat back up his hat falling to the floor. "Is that what you really think of me Ootori?" Morishino asked. The crowd looked to the one they had thought to be a boy but was actually a female, who had disguised her body with baggy clothes and her hair and face with a hat. With the hat being gone her shoulder length hair fell onto her shoulders masked her face.

Kyouya's eyes once filled with anger turned wide with surprise. ' I forgot Morishino was a girl' he Thought already sorry for hitting her, in fact he was so shocked he fell into his seat. Luckily he wasn't the only one shocked the room was shocked. For three reasons. One because the person they had all thought was a male turned out to be a female, Two because Kyouya had actually lost his cool in front of a large group, and Three because Morishino was smiling even though she had been hit.

Grasping her last figure she placed it on a square. "Check mate." she muttered. Everyone remained silent. "Looks like I actually one this time huh Ootori san?" She laughed before standing up and grabbing her hat. Everyone looked to her surprised still. Placing her hat back over her hair and grabbing her board she began to walk towards the door. Grabbing it's handle firmly she looked back to every one her cheek still a bright red from the smack. "good game Ootori, oh...and don't worry about me returning....now that I've won I have no need to challenge you again. Goodbye" And with that she left. And once again all eyes fell on Kyouya who still sat there surprised and obviously upset. 'Morishino....You fool.' The twins looked to each other then to the door where Morishino had left. "Is this Logic?" Kaoru asked. "Or Love?" Hikaru finished.

* * *

Well thats chapter two you guys, hope you enjoyed it. And no I don't actually believe Kyouya would act like that..but I figured ya know we've never heard about Kyouya's first kiss so, she kind of stole it, and most guys may have been that upset if they're first kiss was stolen by what they thought was a guy. So there ya go.


End file.
